una oportunidad para engañar al destino
by selene crystal wings
Summary: continuacion del fic:segundas oportunidades
1. Chapter 1

Una oportunidad para engañar al destino Cap1:matrimonio 

Dedicado a sussy black(GRACIAS POR EL LIBRO)

**Harry:**

--que no me puede estar haciendo esto

--harry es lo mejor para todos

--- ¿mejor para quien? para mi no eso se lo aseguro

--no estés tan seguro

--¿que no este tan seguro?...déjeme entender; el nuevo ministro hizo un trato con voldemort; mi culo a cambio de una tregua

--harry no seas tan vulgar

--claro como no es usted el que se tiene que acostar con esa serpiente

--casar, no acostar harry

--y con que derecho el ministerio me casa...dudo que voldy le haya ido a pedir permiso a los dursley o a mi padrino detrás del velo y hasta el próximo año no soy mayor de edad

--y hasta entonces tu custodia la tiene el colegio y yo di mi autorización

--¿qué!

--es lo mejor

--no el vejete se volvio chiflado...sabia que por cerebro tenia un gran caramelo pero esto es colmo...

--tengo mis motivos harry y tu aun no estas listo para escucharlos

--no me venga con esa basura...y que me dice de los horcuxes o como se llamen esas leseras con eso podemos destruirlo...¿por que le están brillando los ojos?... ya se viejo maldito quiere que vaya donde voldy para que destruya sus horcuxes mientras duerme ...claro después de desvirgarme! ...ya le dio alzaimer si piensa que me voy a meter a la cama con ese cadáver viviente

--harry lo que importa es lo que uno lleva dentro no la apariencia externa, además te aseguro que...

antes de que dumbledore pudiera terminar o harry lanzara el primer avada de su corta vida entraron dos histéricos profesores al despacho

--¿albus es cierto lo que nos dijo?

--tranquilízate minerva

--responda dumbledore ¿es cierto lo que nos dijo el lamebotas de weasley?

--¿a quien esta llamando a usted lame botas?

--a percy weasley

--ah... a ese llaméelo como quiera

--si severus es cierto

--¡¿es que acaso perdió la única neurona que le quedaba?

--yo opino igual

--albus no puedes hacer eso, es tan solo un niño

--se lo que hago minerva

--lo dudo pero yo no tengo ningún problema en aclarárselo...por mas que deteste al mocoso e inclusive de ves en cuando desee que el señor oscuro lo mate...ni aun a el le deseo un fin así

--¿un fin así? ¿de que mierda esta hablando?

--potter salga de la sala, esta es una conversación de adultos

--ni loco... si salgo ese viejo loco es capaz de darme en adopción a una manticora...primero los dursley y ahora voldy ¿que sigue... me tengo que mudar con aragog?...no además es mi trasero el que esta en juego

--mucho mas que su trasero

--¿a que se refiere severus?—snape le dirigio una significativa mirada a harry—puedes hablar libremente ante potter creo que se a ganado ese derecho

--gracias profesora...por favor hable ya que de aquí tan solo me sacan en féretro

--ese es problema...voldemort de vez en cuando, muy seguido diría yo, solicita jóvenes de ambos sexos con quienes se divierte un rato y luego...

--así que el saco de huesos es bi genial

--déjeme terminar potter...a la mañana siguiente estamos obligados a matarlos

--¡¿y por que?

--no te escandalices minerva es lo mejor para ellos, después de que el señor tenebroso termina con ellos ruegan por la muerte comprende dumbledore no puede enviarlo con el o a la mañana siguiente no abra mocoso que salvar

--es lo mejor para ambos

--¿que lo mejor que me pueda pasar es que me violen y luego me maten?

--no va a pasar eso

--o si va pasar pero si no me cree déjeme ser un poco mas especifico ...a la mañana siguiente lo desechos humanos que alguna vez fueron bellos jóvenes siempre tienen los órganos genitales destrozados...fueron sometidos a diversas torturas y claro presentan heridas claras muestras de sado masoquismo, sin contar con la heridas internas...han recibido tales daños físicos como sicológicos que la mayoría jamás dice una palabra o hace el mas mínimo movimiento...y los pocos que hablan es para pedir su muerte o darnos los gracias cuando los matamos es un espectáculo lamentable y no veo motivo para que potter se les una...además...

--¿que hay mas?—le pregunto minerva horrorizada—¿que hizo ese monstruo?

--el hace semanas que no solicita a ningún joven...lucius dijo en broma que estaba guardando energías pero yo temo que tenga razón y desquite todo lo que tiene acumulado en el joven potter...

harry se encontraba en la mansión del lord oscuro, había sido llevado esposado por percy weasley y eso que los malditos pensaban publicar en el profeta que fue un sacrificio voluntario como no...

a dumbledore no le habían valido ni los gritos de snape ni las suplicas de la profesora mcgonagall...y el aun se encontraba en shoock mientras era guiado por ,los corredores del inmenso castillo por...lucius Malfoy...

Malfoy lo introdujo en una inmensa habitación y antes e desaparecer le dirigió unas escalofriantes palabras

--atendido en la habitación del lord en persona...que privilegio se nota res su esposo...que lastima no podré matarte mañana, pero dale una semana apenas se canse de ti yo te matare personalmente...a ¿y sabes que es lo mejor de todo? que para entonces me agradecerás que te mate...buena suerte potter la necesitaras jajajajajajaja

harry s hallaba aterrorizado echo un ovillo sobre la gigantesca cama rogando por que el tiempo se detuviera y voldemort jamás llegara...pero un sonido proveniente de la puerta a sus espadas le dio a entender que no seria así ...el individuo que había entrado se sentó a los pies de la cama y harry sintió como acercaba su brazo ... harry se encogió aun mas, si eso era posible, esperando un brutal golpe pero en vez de eso recibió una suave caricia ...que lo turbó de sobre manera y que decir cuando escucha una sensual voz que obviamente pertenecía al lord oscuro pero con una entonación que jamás había oído en esta y no lograba identificar

--tranquilo mi ángel...te lo juro que jamás voy a volver a lastimarte...antes prefiero la muerte

harry se dio vuelta totalmente confundido y que decir como quedo tras encontrarse con el rostro mas bello que había visto en todo su vida :

aquel cabello largo y lacio de color negro azulado...esa piel tan tersa que parecía porcelana...esos labios tan bien formados y sonrosados...esos ojos gatunos y misterioso de ese color azul vitral y la facciones por favor ese rostro parecía la representación de toda la belleza y sensualidad de este mundo

y con lentitud y una sonrisa se estaba acercando al suyo

tom:

tom llevaba días sumido en la mas profunda depresión, sus mortifagos no tenían idea de que le pasaba, y francamente estaban aterrorizados...hasta que una noche voldy se despertó con la respuesta ante el dios del tiempo tenia razón esta era su oportunidad y la aprovecharía a como diera lugar ...era tiempo de recuperar a su niño...

lo primero que hizo fue ponerse en contacto con el ministerio ...fue extremadamente fácil manipular al nuevo ministro si bien no cedió ante las amenazas a su familia si lo hizo ante la preocupación por sus dos amantes miss chang y mister weasley(percy) pero lo realmente asombroso fue que el viejo decrepito no opuso resistencia si no aun mas fue idea del mismísimo dumbledore lo del matrimonio arreglado, todo fue tan fácil que voldemort llego a temer estar siendo manipulado , pero eso era imposible aun no había nacido el ser capaz de manipular a lord voldemort...ahora que lo pensaba mejor si había nacido hace 16 años aproximadamente aunque para su buena suerte este aun no lo sabia...

voldy tuvo que obligarse a no saltar en un pie delante Malfoy cuando este e informo que harry ya había llegado y estaba instalado en su habitación...fue hacia allí con tanta dignidad como le permitió su torturado corazón...abrió con la mano temblorosa la puerta que lo separaba de su ángel y se le vino el alma al piso cuando lo vio tan aterrorizado y hecho un pequeño ovillo en la inmensa cama...pero cuando ya no pudo resistir mas fue cuando su niño se dio vuelta y lo miro con sus inmensos ojos verdes si bien es verdad que su niño había crecido seguía siendo el mismo ángel que lo miraba confundido

lo amaba tanto

CONTINUARA

Me que da inspiración pero no tiempo ya que voy saliendo para el dentista, de ahí paso a la biblio y subo esto en el otro capi contesto todos lo revviws que me dejaron en el ultimo capi de segundas oportunidades...diculpen la demora mpero es que esaba bloqueada con esta histotria se que quiero hacer pero un no estoy segura de cómo .


	2. Chapter 2

_Dedicado a krispy_

_lo en cursiva es parsel_

Una oportunidad para engañar al destino Cap2: que hice? Harry 

El pobre harry apenas si podía creer que se encontraba frente a frente con el temible lord

El ser que había poblado todas sus pesadillas de los últimos años. El culpable de todas sus desgracias, el hombre que alguna vez tuvo un inicio muy parecido al suyo para transformarse en un ser que gobernaba desde la oscuridad sobre la base del miedo y la terrible atracción que ejercía sobre sus subordinados lo cual aprovechaba para utilizar el mundo como su gran teatro de títeres. Ese hombre sin corazón que lograba producir las mas fuertes sensaciones en otros desde la obsesión y adoración hasta el odio y el terror...entre todas las personas harry debería ser quien mas lo conociera; ni severus uno de sus ocasionales amantes, ni lucius su mano derecha conocían o voldemort como harry, pero entonces ¿como es que ahora estaba confundido, por primera vez o lograba anticipar la siguiente jugada del lord oscuro, entender que planeaba y peor aun ya que no tan solo no sabia que sentía o pensaba vodemort si no que no sabia que pensaba el mismo...

Pero su cuerpo si lo sabia su cuerpo reconocía las caricias de tom sus labios susurraban el nombre del que se llevaba todos sus suspiros, el conocía ese firme cuerpo que se revelaba delante de el, el conocía esas manos que lo acariciaban como si el fuera lo mas preciado para ese hombre, el conocía esos labios que se iban adueñando poco a poco de el, e inclusive conocía el peso de ese hombre sobre el, ¿pero como? Harry dejo de preguntarse cuando sintió como uno de esos finos dedos se adentraban dentro suyo acariciando, buscando ese punto que como siempre lo aria gritar su nombre ¿cómo siempre? Pronto esos dedos tocaron el punto que detuvo cualquier racionamiento y tan sol se dedico a disfrutar a reconocer el cuerpo de su esposo...y cuando finalmente ese hombre entro dentro suyo harry lloro, pero no de dolor sino de felicidad por primera vez se sentía completo...!Mentira! Sabia que esto ya lo había sentido antes y que desde entonces su cuerpo y su alma lo haban buscado incasablemente, pero ¿qué habían buscado? A ese hombre que lo llevaba a la locura, esos besos, esas caricias esos susurros llenos de promesas de amor eterno o era algo mas y además ¿de donde el conocía todas esas cosas?. Harry alcanzo el clímax en los brazos amados y se rindió a las atenciones que este le prodigaba; dejando que le dieran por primera vez toda la ternura y amor que no había conocido hasta entonces, se dejo acunar por esos fuertes brazos y se durmió protegido por el amor de su nuevo esposo

Tom 

No podía creer que estaba besando nuevamente esos dulces labios, esa exquisita piel, que tenia su frágil niño entre sus brazos...

Por que no importaba si esto era otra dimensión si harry era mayor, era su niño sus reacciones eran las mismas, el sentimiento era el mismo y la alegría de tener a su ángel era la misma...tanto así que se dejo llevar para alegría suya su pequeño también...

Todo era igual perfectamente igual la única diferencia es que ahora su ángel no era tan frágil...

Lo amaba , amaba ese niño mas que a nada y no lo perdería nuevamente...

**Harry**

Harry despertó en los brazos de su peor enemigo, se alejo rápidamente y entonces los recuerdos volvieron

--harry mi amor—voldy miraba temeroso a su niño no quería perderlo nuevamente no quería volver a ver odio en los ojos de su niño—mi niño yo..

--aléjate no me toques—el pequeño estaba histérico—que mierda hice

--mi ángel no hiciste nada malo , estamos casados yo te amo y tu...

--tu mataste a mis padres

--si y créeme me arrepiento no hay momento en que no tema que me odies por eso...

--pues adivina que te odio—voldy reacciono como si hubiera recibido una cachetada—no tan solo hiciste que nunca los conociera, si no que además te deshiciste de mi única figura paterna y eso jamás te lo voy a perdonar

--black

--si por tu culpa perdí a sirius

--y si yo pudiera devolvértelo?

--que, pero dumbledore dijo que estaba muerto

--y lo esta

--no juegues conmigo

--no se si sabes pero hace algún tiempo existió un mago oscuro llamado _Grindelwald_

--si dumbledore lo derroto

--exactamente, pero antes el desarrollo un hechizo que puede revivir a determinados muertos

--primero tan solo se puede revivir a los que cruzaron el velo

--disculpa

--su cuerpo permanece intacto, vasta con recuperarlo no me costara mucho

--iras al ministerio estas loco te arrestaran

--me alegras que te preocupes por mi—tom sonrió cuando vio como el menor se sonrojaba—pero no hay problema tengo mi propia versión del velo

--genial

--si la otra condición es que lleve muerto menos de un año así que no veo el problema, yo reviviré a tu padrino, pero a cambio

--y que quieres a cambio—harry se sonrojo voldy lo hubiera encontrado encantador si no hubiera visto la angustia de su niño

--no te preocupes tan solo deseo que te quedes aquí conmigo

-acaso tengo opción?

--si, por eso te lo pido quédate con migo comparte mi lecho—al ver la consternación e su niño se apresuro en añadir--no tan solo haremos lo que tu quieras tan solo te pido que duermas a mi lado y que no abandones este lugar cuando vuelva tu padrino

--nada mas

--nada que tu no quieras darme mi ángel

--acepto—de verdad que voldemort lo turbaba—gracias

--tan solo estoy intentando reparar mis faltas

--y los jóvenes?

--así que severus te hablo de esos—harry puso ojos como plato—no soy tonto se que severus trabaja para dumbledore y simplemente lo uso, mi amor hice muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento

--y que acaso tuviste una crisis de conciencia—dijo harry irónico—donde esta pepe grillo preséntamelo

--acaso necesitas un espejo, tu eres mi conciencia no quiero que me sigas odiando –le dijo besando con suavidad su mejilla –te amo

harry estaba confundido y mas aun cuando voldy se fue y a los pocos segundos llega una serpiente

--_nagginy_

_--no se equivoca esa era mi tía yo soy..._

--potter quien lo diría e escapaste del lord—la serpiente se aleja respetuosamente y extrañamente sonrojada de lucius Malfoy—no cabe duda de que tienes suerte, pero peor para ti tarde o temprano me pagaras todo lo que me hizo tu padre

después Malfoy abandono el lugar tan rápido como llego

--no otro mas que mierda planeaba mi padre

--_ por favor le pido que no juzgue al señor Malfoy el es una buena persona es tan solo amor no correspondido yo se lo que siente_

_--por favor no me digas que estaba enamorado de alguno de mis padres _

_--no señor _

_--gracias a dios y tu como te llamas, llámame harry_

_--yo me llamo kamui gusto en conocerte harry_

_--kamui que bonito nombre_

la serpiente comenzó a brillar y se transformo n un hermosísimo joven de cabello verde hasta la cintura, ojos lila con detalles dorados y vestido con ropa india(una túnica hasta medio muslo con unos pantalones debajo) el joven era hermosísimo y con una bellísima tiara en la frnte

--pero como?

--basta con que alguien pronuncie mi nombre en parsel para que adquiera mi verdadera forma

--tu verdadera forma?

--si estoy encerrado en la forma de una serpiente hasta que adquiera la mayoría de edad

--y porque?

--mi madre era una serpiente; una del alba, mientras que mi padre era un animago ilegal, a la muerte de tía naggini(a harry no le paso desapercibida la mueca del menor era la misma que el empleaba al hablar de tia marge) se decidió que yo tomaría su lugar como guardián

--entonces ella no tenia ningún horcuxe

--bromeas cierto , no aunque disfrutaba que el viejo chocho creyera que si

--tu y voldy...

--no! Ni de broma que yo estoy enamorado, yo tan solo le ayudo por culpa de una deuda que la tía nagginy contrajo con el y a pesar de que no es mas que una prima de mi madre como su único familiar me veo obligado a reparar su falta, además se considera como un buen entrenamiento para un príncipe ya que mi reino podría firmar una alianza con voldemort

--por eso la tiara en tu frente res un príncipe

--si el príncipe de todas las serpientes

--genial

-- yo no lo creo, por eso me mostré a ti necesito que me ayudes a cambio yo podría hacer tu vida mucho mas confortable

--disculpa—ahora tan solo faltaba que se le declara la serpiente--no gracias

--pero ni he dicho...

--hey que ya tengo suficiente con cuidar mi retaguardia de tommy

--no hablo de ti idiota, de verdad aun no has adivinado

--tom—harry no estaba seguro por que detestaba esa opción desde cuando tan posesivo, bueno es mi esposo y además perdí mi virginidad con el así que ninguna sucia serpiente... --escuchame kamui...

--es que acaso me viste cara de suicida además a mi me gustan los rubio

tok tok

kamui recupero su forma de serpiente

--_pero_

_--nadie que no diga mi nombre en parsel puede verme—_la pequeña serpiente se entristeció_—ni siquiera a quien amo en silencio y por eso el nunca me va a amar_

--_los rubios_—para y su sonrojo frente a Malfoy—_por favor no me digas que te gusta Malfoy—no _el sonrojo de kamui demostraba que su horrible presentimiento era real_—lucius Malfoy_

_-no a mi quien me gusta s un Malfoy pero no es...aquí llega mi amor_

la puerta se abrió dando paso al heredero Malfoy

--disculpa que haya entrado así pero como no respondías pensé que estabas herido

--Malfoy—hey por que kamui se le esta enrollando en la pierna?

--y esta cosa que no para—se quejo el rubio al sentir como la serpiente subía por su cuerpo—potter vine a ver como estas mi padrino me comunico de tu situación y traje pociones para curarte pero veo que no son necesarias

--_kamui quien te gusta es draco—_pregunto el moreno en parcel, a lo que la serpiente asintió_—vaya supongo que no esta mal y por que no te declaras _

_--bromeas y si me rechaza, además no puedo adoptar mi verdadera forma si no dice mi nombre en parcel_

--potter que estas siseando?

CONTINUARA

Disculpen el capi corto pero necesitaba salir del blokeo además aproveche que estoy con insomnio para escribir dentro de unas horas tengo mi ultima cita con el dentista; limpieza bucal y termine n mas tortura si!

Bueno como ya dije este capi al igual que el tercero de la maldición de los black va dedicado a mi querida amiga krispy con quien me disculpo por mi ausencia

Mis otros fics de harry potter porfa échenles una mirada

Una oportunidad para engañar al destino harry voldy

La maldición de los black harry draco

Uno + uno son 3 draco harry lucius (no incesto)

cambio de pielharry sevi

matrimonio por convenienciadraco remus/ harry cedric / sirius sevi

el cachorro de remus lupin harry remus

por fin estoy haciéndolos capis mas largos, además mañana actualizo varios de una vez

respuesta a los reviws:

krispyhola mi niña, primero que todo disculpa mi larga ausencia pero estoy con blokeo las cosas no van bien en casa, aun no consigo trabajo en parte porque en chile es atros encontrar empleo y en parte por mi depre, mi mama esta en este segundo sin trabajo y ruego que obtega pronto, pero por suetrte nos las arreglamos aun asi el estrés de la situación me tiene histerica, sin contar con que mis ex frenillos me dejaron caries (por suerte atienden gratis en el consultorio) nunca antes habia tenido caries y ahora de golpe tuve 8 una tortura aun recuerdo la maldita inyección y yo que de porsi soy fobica de las agujas y a eso sumale el taladro bua! Bueno por suerte como la biblio queda cerca del consultorio paso ahí gratis a internet, bajo mangas y actualizo...que mas te cuento a ya se que te has transformado en una escritora magnifica de verdad, me enamora de tu fic hary-regulus sufri con lo que le paso al poibre sevi en loco por un gryffindor sin decir que adoro al lucius profesor(con quien lo vas a poner? Estaria bien con draco,buaa tu y la escritora de oscuros deseos hicieron que me gustra esa pareja, y harry es idea mia o esta con sevi en se fic, y quien engaño al pobre drakito ron, colin, dean...dame pisas) bueno tan solo porfa actualiza pronto y como siempre guiame en tus fics que de verdad no se que hacer sin tu opinión...tengo tres fics que estan huérfanos u madrina ni los ha visto y eso que te acabo de dedicar el tercer capi de maldición, porfa echales una mirda si? Se llaman:

el secreto del dragon

la maldición de los black

el cachorro de remus lupin

bueno ahora si me despido ya que estoy z, se me paso el insomnio y dentro de unas horas tengo mi ultima cita en el dentista

Ndarcy muchas gracias y no te preocupes vas a tener tu final feliz hasta con bebe incluido, un bebe muy especial...

_susiblack_ muchas gracias de verdad me gusta que te haya gustado valga la redundancia porfa sigueme dando tu opinión y ademas ideas ya que se a dond e quiero llegar pero aun no bien como llegar

Madisson en realidad me lei el fic del que me hablas y me gusta mucho pero este no tiene el mismo origen ya que es una continuación de tro llamado segundas oportunidades

kat bastedgracias espero que este capi tambien te guste

Salube lo voy a intentar gracias y en mi defensa la primera parte fue el primer fic que escribi era nuevita en eso esopero haber mejorado en estos meses pero recuerda que aun soy una principiante

cirerbinaplateadamuchas gracias y disculpa la demora pero como habras visto estoy en muchos fics sin contar con una depresión fatal pero esa es otra historia, porfa dame tu opinión e ideas , ya tengo el final,las parejas, el asesino, el pasado de lily, pero aun no estoy mu segura de cmo llegar a eso asi que pofa ideas!

RarificaHOLA me acuerdo tu eres a una de las pocas personas que le gusto el lemon de mi fic cambio de piel, lo que pasa es que este es una continuación de mi primer fic(un desastre) llamado segundas oportunidades, no te preocupes que voy a colocar un resumen del mismo

CaTuSiaNa muchas gracias aun soy novata y espero mejorar con el paso del tiempo, por fa lee mis otros fics y dame tu opinión ¿si?

Anyue hola linda ya actualice el secreto del ragon y ese capi va dedicado para ti letelo,muchas gracias

Eris muchas gracas pero esta es una continuacion


End file.
